


Small Moments

by Laurensics



Category: We’re Alive - A “Zombie” Story of Survival (Podcast), We’re Alive: Frontier
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurensics/pseuds/Laurensics
Summary: “Jenny lived for small moments” A small one shot about the relationship between Jenny and Rai.





	Small Moments

Jenny lives for small moments;  
Tiny respites from the horrors the team faced on their journey. 

A sigh as Rai emerges from the pill box to say they’re safe, for now.

Dancing with Rai in the front car of the rail driver, singing songs about love, loss and too much alcohol. Taking her hand and spinning her around to the beat.

Cups of Rai’s favourite chai tea- well as close as Rai could make, sweetened with honey that Jenny traded trinkets and cigarettes for on their stops.

The twinkle in Rai’s eye when she won at Liar’s Dice, the elbow she gave Jenny when she realised Jenny had let her win. Rai’s cries for Jenny to play fair, even if Jenny does win! 

Cooking fish and potatoes in the front carriage, Rai pointing out Jenny’s sloppy knife technique and leaning over to correct her. Rai taking Jenny’s hand and guiding it to make the correct movements.

Talking until midnight with Rai in the bunk, the two of them talking until they fall asleep. Rai’s arm finding Jenny and wrapping around the other girl.

Sitting in the pill box of the rail driver, looking at the stars and discussing their beauty. A quick, stolen kiss from Rai. A small, hesitant pause, then a longer, drawn out kiss.

Shared looks with Bandaid, his face cracking into a smile when he realises the connection the two girls share. Wraith ‘accidentally’ leaving his iPod in the front carriage with either Rai’s or Jenny’s favourite song loaded, inviting them to dance. Asher trying to give them privacy where he can, loudly knocking whenever he enters a space where Rai and Jenny may be. 

More kisses, stolen wherever possible, but never in front of the boys. 

Counting down the minutes until sunset, until she could stop the train and find Rai. Climbing into the bunk alongside each other, comfort in the others touch.

A gentle smile from Rai; a message in sign language “You’re not alone.”

Gathering flowers from alongside the train tracks, tying them with a scrap of string and leaving them on the bunk for Rai to find. Colours and brightness almost as beautiful as her.

Drinking moonshine around the fire after a fight, trading stories with the boys, laughing at Asher’s exaggerations (they’re true, he swears). Jenny, drunk on friendship and liquid courage grabbing Rai and planting a deep kiss on her lips to the sound of cheers from the boys.

The touch of skin against skin and the gentle caress of a calloused hand. A warm voice, “Goodnight Jenny.”

The feeling of being safe; for once in her life.

Perhaps it wasn’t the small moments Jenny lived for;  
Maybe it was Rai.


End file.
